Love Among the Leaves
by KittenEm
Summary: Lindariel loves her job, but it gets complicated.  When her brother is severely injured, she is torn between him, her job and her heart. Will the March Warden be able to help her pick up the pieces when things start becoming too much to handle? Haldir/OC
1. Prologue

**Title: **Love Among the Leaves

**Author:** KittenEm

**Setting:** Lothlorien, Third Age: Pre-WotR

**Rating:** PG-13 ... maybe R later

**Summary: **As the companion to Lady Arwen during her time in Lothlorien, Lindariel is dedicated to her job. But when her brother is brought home nearly dead, she is torn between her duties to him, to her lady and to her heart. Will a certain March Warden be able to help her pick up the pieces when things start becoming too much to handle?

**Notes/Warnings: **So, this is a story I have had in my head for quite some time, and finally decided it needed to be written down. This will be **slightly** **AU**, because I like bending the rules for my own purposes (for example, having **sex does not always mean that the two elves are married**. I always thought that when elves live forever that this idea didn't really make sense). This is also a **cross between movie- and book-verse** since I tend to pull from both might be other things, but I will point them out as I go along. I also apologize for any mistakes, it has been a long time since I read the books, and I keep forgetting the names of things… oops.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own orginal characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Prologue

Lindariel fidgeted with her ice-blue skirt, trying to smooth out wrinkles, which were non-existent. She soon started shuffling her feet, wondering what was taking so long. Granted, she had only been standing in that spot for a few moments, but it felt like an eternity.

When the messenger appeared suddenly at the door of her flat, bearing a message from the Lady of Light, she was practically floored. Granted she had worked in the Lady's household for the last four or five decades and had met her a handful of times, but never was she personally summoned.

She wracked her brain the entire walk to the royal flat, thinking of anything she could have done to warrant such a call. However, she worked in the laundry and as far as she could remember she hadn't accidently ruined one of the Lady's gowns or turned one of Lord Celeborn's shirts pink. What in the world could she have done to warrant an audience with Galadriel herself?

She stopped mid-step as it finally hit her. It must have been two days passed when she went to collect the laundry from the Lord and Lady's room. The girl who normally did that job had been occupied by other things and sent Lindariel instead. A timid knock on the door went unanswered. She carefully pushed the door open and entered the well-appointed royal suite, at the same time that Lord Celeborn was exiting the private bathing room. She flushed just remembering it as she stood there with her mouth hanging open at beholding the lord of the realm with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his slender hips. Grinning, he winked at her as she turned as red as a beet. Quickly grabbing the discarded garments, she fled the room.

That had to be it. Lindariel could think of no other reason.

Someone cleared their throat, bringing her out of her memories. She snapped her deep grey eyes to the guard before her.

"The Lady will see you now," he said, sweeping aside to let her enter.

She swallowed hard on the lump in her throat, gathered her wits and walked purposefully into the room. No matter what happened, she was going to keep her head high and not freak out.

She felt the slight brush to her mind, followed by a light musical laughter.

"Come, child. There is no need to be afraid of me," Galadriel welcomed her.

"Yes, my lady," Lindariel managed to squeak out.

She took the offered chair across from Galadriel as the Lady poured tea for the pair.

"Do you know why I want to speak with you?"

"Forgive me, my lady! I did not mean to…" she blurted out before she had a chance to think. She bit her tongue, when Galadriel sent her a bemused look.

Galadriel dropped a lump of sugar into her cup, swirling the spoon in the hot liquid.

"I know what transpired between you and my husband two mornings past."

"My lady, I…" she stopped suddenly when Galadriel held up her hand.

"Do not think on it again. Both he or I are not upset over the incident and I am sure you have learned your lesson to knock more loudly in the future."

"Yes, my lady."

"Good, now on to the real reason I called for you. Would you like sugar?"

Lindariel shook her head, but gingerly picked up the fine porcelain and sipped the steaming tea.

The Lady studied the girl before her for a long moment before speaking again.

"As I am sure you know, the contingent from Imladris will be returning tomorrow hopefully by mid-day. Your brother is among the company, is that correct?" Galadriel asked carefully, setting down her cup.

The girl nodded slowly. "Yes, my lady. Galeon went with them, so it has been a long time since I have seen him."

"I have heard much about you, Lindariel. Your superiors in the laundry have nothing but nice things to say of you. You work hard and do what you can to make other people's lives simpler," she paused for a moment. "My granddaughter travels with the party for an extended stay in Lorien. It is my hope that she would be comfortable here during her stay."

Lindariel's brows furrowed together as she took in what the Lady was trying to tell her.

"Forgive me, my lady, I do not understand. Do you wish for me to make sure her sheets are extra clean?"

Galadriel laughed, the sound ringing like music in the girl's ears.

"No, child. I wish for you to be her companion!"

Lindariel tried to keep her composure as best she could, but inside she was shocked. The Lady wished her to be companion to her granddaughter? To the daughter of the Lord of Imladris? To Arwen Undomiel?

"I…I…" she managed to stammer out, not knowing what to say.

"This comes as a surprise to you." It wasn't a question, but it was true. "But I do not think there would be any better for the task."

Lindariel's scattered brain slowly started putting the pieces together.

"I am honored, my lady, that you have the confidence in me for this task."

Galadriel smiled kindly, placing her hand on the girl's slightly shaking one.

"You handled yourself with grace after the incident with my husband, I am confident you will be more than capable."

Once Lindariel regained any ability to think or speak, the pair sat for quite some time discussing the new obligations that would be required as a lady's maid. Galadriel was exceedingly patient through all of her questions and inquires as she sorted through everything she was given.

This was beyond any wildest dream she could ever imagine. Even as she walked back to her flat later that afternoon, she still couldn't quite believe what had just happened. In no time at all, her life as she knew it had been turned completely upside down.

She was happy with the life she had lived and did not particularly seek to change it. She lived in a small flat not far from the main city with her brother when he was on leave from the Wardens. Their parents had gone over the sea once they saw their children established in life. She missed them dearly, but knew that one day she would see them again.

She did not sleep well at all, passing most of the night on the ledge by her window. Pulling her legs up underneath her nightgown, she gazed up at the stars, praying to the Valar to give her the patience, grace and strength to overcome the challenge set before her.

/\\/\\/\\/

_The next morning… _

Lindariel dressed in her best gown of soft moss-green muslin and simply braided her strawberry-blonde hair. Her hands shook as they went about their task. Why did Galadriel have to wait until the very last moment to tell her of her decision? She would have preferred to have more time to process everything and come to terms with it.

_Like that would have helped_, the little voice in the back of her head poked at her.

Hearing hoof-beats growing louder in the distance, she sighed heavily, checking her appearance once more in the mirror. Satisfied with what she saw, she quickly made her way to the clearing where the company was supposed to arrive.

She ran as fast as her slippered feet would take her, once she realized she was late. Looking in the gathered crowd, she searched the golden-head of her brother. She found him quickly, standing off to one side, speaking with a handful of other wardens. Not being able to control herself, she called out to him.

He turned at hearing his name and grinned from ear to ear. She launched herself into his open arms, paying little attention to those nearby.

"_Mae govannen, hanar_. I have missed you," she whispered against his chest.

"_Im gelir ceni ad lín_." He kissed the top of her head.

She pulled away slightly, looking up at him. "You will never believe what has happened."

"You finally managed to not destroy my favorite shirt?" interrupted a distinctly masculine voice.

Lindariel glared at the approached elf from over her brother's shoulder. _Haldir_, she growled his name in her head. The handsome, silver-haired March Warden was practically the bane of her existence. She was convinced he spilled wine purposefully on his clothes and sheets, just to give her more work to do.

"March Warden," she greeted him stiffly, stepping away from Galeon. "I hope your trip was pleasant."

Haldir just shrugged. "As pleasant as it could be under the circumstances."

Lindariel involuntarily shuddered as she felt the Lady brush her mind. _Come meet Arwen, child and tell my March Warden, my lord and I would like to speak with him once he has rested. _

_Yes, my lady_, she replied in her mind. She restrained herself from heaving a heavy sigh at having to talk to Haldir more than she really needed to.

She turned to Haldir and Galeon. "If you will excuse me, I must be going. I shall finish my story later, _hanar_. And March Warden, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would like to have a word with you at your earliest convenience."

Bidding them both farewell, she made her way through the dispersing crowd to the royal flat. The entire way there, she desperately hoped that Arwen was going to like her. She had heard all good things about the lady and since they were close in age, they should have plenty in common. And besides, who was she to question the Lady of Light's judgment as to what was best for her granddaughter.

To be continued…

Translations:

_Mae govannen, hanar_ - Welcome, brother.

_Im gelir ceni ad lín_ - I am happy to see you again


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love Among The Leaves

**Author:** KittenEm

**Setting:** Lothlorien, Third Age: Pre-WotR

**Rating:** PG-13 ... maybe R later

**Notes/Warnings: **Thank you to everyone who added me to your alert list and reviews. :) Also, I have decided to change up my POV. It has been soooo long since I have written in the third person, that I feel it is not working for this story. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

_Special thanks to Miss Rae, my master of plottage! _

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Chapter One**

_Lindariel's POV_

I paced around Arwen's chambers wondering where in the world she was. She had told me that morning she was going on a ride with one of the wardens and would be back in time to get ready for dinner. Her brothers were arriving shortly for an extended visit and bearing letters for the Lord and Lady.

She was supposed to be back an hour ago. My nerves were on the verge of completely giving in. Why did she always have to do this to me? After nearly two decades of service, one would think that she would at least notice that I worried.

I had adjusted to my new position rather quickly, finding the Lady Arwen as warm, welcoming and easy to be around. She treated me as an equal and didn't go out of her way to drive me crazy… unlike a certain Marchwarden. Even though I was no longer in charge of doing this laundry, he still managed to find ways to annoy me. Now that I was spending almost all my time in the royal talan, I had the misfortune of seeing him far more than I ever had before.

I groaned, burying my face in my hands. I couldn't think about Haldir right now, since I was so concerned about Arwen.

Making up my mind, I couldn't just stand in that room anymore and wait for her to come back. Grabbing my cloak from where I had hung it by the door, I swept it across my shoulders as I headed out to the stables. I moved as swiftly as I could, trying not to draw any attention to myself. I didn't want anyone to know why I was about.

I reached the stables minutes later. I poked my head through the door, seeing if anyone was around. Normally, I would find Arwen here, tending to her horse, since she seemed to lose track of time doing the task.

"Lady Arwen?" I whispered, seeing no one around. I was not going to be yelling, since elves had sensitive hearing as it was. "My Lady?"

"Lost the Princess again, I see?" remarking a voice from behind me.

I whipped around, finding Haldir leaning against the door beside me, a cocky grin on his face.

"I did not lose her," I snapped as running a hand through my hair.

"Oh really? Then why are you sniffing around the stables calling her name?" he inquired, crossing his arms before his broad chest.

"If I cannot find her, than it is your fault."

"What did I apparently do this time?"

"She went riding with one of your wardens and was supposed to be back an hour ago. If she is not returned to me in one piece, the Lady will have my head as well as yours."

Haldir chuckled, shaking his head. "Considering she went riding with my brother, I can assure you, she is well protected. I am sure they just lost track of the time."

"Fantastic," I replied. I moved away from him and slumped down on a stool by the paddock fence.

Haldir pushed off the wall. He walked over to me and leaned against the fence. His sky-blue eyes burned into the side of my head as he watched me, even though I kept mine straight ahead. I tried my best to ignore him and his close presence, which seemed to make my skin crawl. There was just something about him that I simply could not stand and his close proximity was not helping the matter.

After several long moments, I couldn't take it anymore. I turned my head to meet his gaze head on.

"Do you enjoy tormenting me?" I asked quickly.

He cocked up an elegantly arched brow. "I am simply standing here."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. "Why are you here, if all you're going to do is stare at me like that?"

"Believe it or not, _pîn-tuiw_, I am also waiting for them to return as well as for Rumil arrive. The three of us are to ride out to meet the twin sons of Elrond," he stated it as if it was so logical that my little head could not wrap around the concept.

I huffed as I rested my chin on my fist. So, he wasn't going away anytime soon. At least I had the arrival of Rumil to anticipate. I couldn't help the slow smile that crept onto my face just thinking about him. Now there was a clever, compassionate, soft-spoken elf who was nothing like his brother.

"Ah, there you are,_ hanar_. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Haldir shouted, bring me out of my thoughts.

I looked down the path in the direction he faced and saw Rumil jogging up. He was dressed for travel with his bow and quiver strapped to his back and his cloak billowed behind him.

"Forgive me my tardiness," Rumil replied as he skidded to a stop before us. His gaze fell upon me and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

Haldir sighed, shaking his head. "Since Orophin has yet to appear as well, I believe I can forgive you. I will go prepare the horses, hopefully by the time I am through, he will be here."

He turned on his heel and marched into the stable.

The second Haldir was out of sight, Rumil swept me up into his arms, crushing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders, tangling my fingers into his silver-blonde hair. Our tongues danced together in a slow seductive dance for several long moments. He trailed his hands up and down my back, pressing me firmly against his hard chest.

Finally, he pulled his lips away and kissed down the column of my neck, leaving me breathless.

"It has been too long since last I saw you, _melethril._ Will you come to me this night?" he murmured into my ear before flicking the delicate tip with his tongue.

"Yes," I breathed, incapable of rational thought. He could have asked me to jump into Mount Doom and I still would have agreed.

Rumil had that effect over me even since we started our little liaison nearly a decade ago. We sought pleasure in each other and nothing more. Since the beginning we agreed that we would keep our relationship a secret from those around us. Mainly because if my brother ever found out that I was seeing an _ellon_, he would probably threaten to kill the poor man. Galeon was very protective of me. And since Haldir hated me, I was sure he would not approve of me being with his brother.

However, as passionate and pleasurable our relationship might be, we were strictly friends. We weren't courting and we both knew we would never marry each other, but took what time we had to enjoy each other. For Rumil, it gave him an _elleth_ to come home to after long stays on the border.

"You promise?" he whispered, kissing my neck softly.

"I promise, as soon as I can slip away."

He grinned down at me, kissing the tip of my nose before pulling away. I gave him an odd look, but he jerked his head down the path. It was then that my ears finally picked up the sound of distant hoof beats.

Soon, Orophin and Arwen rode into the clearing. I frowned noticing the dirt that clung to her skirt and the leaves sticking out of her hair. I stood with my hands firmly planted on my hips as I waited for her to dismount.

"My lady, where have you been?" I asked in my most reproaching voice.

She laughed musically, picking the leaves from her hair. "I am sorry, Lindy. We were racing and by the time we realized where we were, it took us longer to get back than normal." She walked towards me and took my hands in hers. "Now, you have me all to yourself

I wanted to remain angry and reproachful, but I could never stay that way for long. There was something about her affectionate nickname for me and her pleading soft brown eyes. I sighed heavily, squeezing her hands.

"Let us get you cleaned up, while these three go find your brothers."

Hooking her arm through mine, we headed back to the royal talan. I glanced over my shoulder, catching Rumil's eye and smiled. He returned the smile and winked. Arwen and I waved the three brothers farewell as they rode off towards the western border.

An hour later, Arwen was leaf-free, clean and dressed in a fine royal blue gown. She now sat before her vanity, with me brushing out her long rich chocolate brown hair. Before she had arrived in Lorien, I had never seen hair in such a shade. It really was a marvel. I hummed a soft tune as I worked, making the dark tresses shine in the candlelight.

"Lindy?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Are you and Rumil lovers?"

I almost choked on my own tongue and nearly dropped the heavy brush in my hand. I tried as much as I could keep the shocked expression from my face.

"Why do you ask?" I replied hesitantly, not sure where this was going.

"I noticed the way he looked at you when we were out at the stables and how flushed you were when Orophin and I first arrived," she stated matter-a-factly.

I stuttered, not knowing what to say or how to react. I knew I could trust Arwen with my secret, but did I want her to know in the first place.

She turned slightly in her seat and lightly touched my heated cheek.

"I am happy for you. You seem so lonely when your brother is gone and me taking up all your free time."

"Nay, my lady! I enjoy my time with you very much," I protested.

"I have never doubted that, _mellon nin_. You have been very good to me these past years and sometimes I wish there was something I could do for you, to thank you." Her smile reached her eyes as they sparkled.

"There is no need to thank me. Serving you as been one of the happiest times of my life." And it was true, Arwen always treated me as an equal rather than like her maid and I proud to call her a friend as well.

"I am pleased to hear that." She paused for a moment, an intent look upon her face. "It seems my brothers have arrived and _daernaneth_summons me. Thank you for everything and there is no need for you to await my return."

I gave her a questioning look. "My lady?"

"I think I can take care of myself for one night."

My brow furrowed together, wondering what she was getting at and then realization struck me.

I smiled brightly. "Thank you, my lady."

She leaned over and kissed my forehead. "May you bring him as much joy as he brings you."

_To be continued…_

Translations:  
_pîn-tuiw _–little sprout  
_hanar_ – brother  
_melethril_-Lover (female)  
_ellon _– male elf  
_elleth_ – female elf  
_mellon nin _– my friend  
_daernaneth_ - grandmother


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes/Warnings: **Thank you to everyone who added me to your alert list and review. :) I am open to all comments, questions, and SUGGESTIONS! **Reviews are like candy! **

Things start heating up in this chapter ;).

Also, I apologize in advance for my elvish … I am not the best translator in the world, but I tried. It is very literal, and probably very grammatically incorrect.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

_Special thanks to Miss Rae, my master of plottage! _

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Chapter Two**

_Lindariel's POV_

After giving Arwen a giant hug and bidding her a good night, I headed back to my talan. The Lady had been kind enough to allow me to stay in my own home, since it was in close proximity to the royal talan and I still lived with my brother.

I thought about him as I walked home. I missed him terribly. Galeon had been gone almost two months now on a tour of duty around the borders. He was on a four month cycle, where every fourth month he was home. I sighed, that meant I had another month before I would see him again. I hoped he was getting on alright right and that he was hale and whole.

The sun was slowly starting to dip over the horizon as I mounted the stairs. I contemplated waiting a little while before sneaking over to Rumil's talan, thinking that he might not yet be home, Orophin still might be around (since they lived together), or he was having dinner. I quickly dismissed the thought. It had been several months since I had last enjoyed the pleasure of his company and I was not about to go waste it.

I slipped through the door, and shut it quietly behind me. I sagged against it for a moment, before heading off to my room at the back of the talan. Throwing open the door to my wardrobe, I considered what to wear, tapping my finger against my chin. Digging through a drawer, I found the pale pink silky chemise Rumil had given to me for my last begetting day, but never had the opportunity to wear yet. I also found a deep plum dress with silver threads, which caught the silver in my eyes.

Quickly dressing and brushing out my hair, I slipped my cloak on again. Moving into the small kitchen, I grabbed a basket from where they hang. The wild blueberry pie was exactly where I had left it upon the counter. Since Arwen had been gone all day riding, I had taken the time to pick fresh berries and make a pie. Originally I didn't know what I was going to do with a whole pie for one person, but now I thought it was a good idea to bring it with me. Wrapping it up carefully in a piece of cloth, I stowed it in my basket.

With a hood hiding my face, I headed in the direction of Rumil's talan. It would not take me long to get there, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't seen. The quick journey was uneventful as I came to his door. I listened carefully to see if I could hear any voices within. When I heard none, I rapped lightly on the door.

"What do we have here?" Rumil remarked as he opened the door.

I pushed my hood back, eliciting a slight gasp from here. I smiled brightly.

"Hello to you too."

He ushered me in and took my cloak, hanging it upon a peg on the wall.

"When you said, you would slip away as soon as you could, I did not expect you this soon," he said, slipping his arms around my waist from behind, pulling me against his chest.

I sighed happily when he nuzzled his nose into my hair. "Lady Arwen gave me the rest of the night off. I wanted to see you as soon as I could. I hope you do not object."

He lightly nipped the soft skin behind my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "The more time I get to spend with you, _melethril_, the happier I will be." It was then his eyes spied my basket. "What do you have there?"

"Hmmm?" I asked, not realized I was still handing the handle.

"What did you bring?"

"Blueberry pie."

He gave a shout of excitement, lifting me off my feet and twirling me around. I giggled and desperately tried to not drop the basket. Placing my down on my feet, he took the basket and pulled back the cloth. He grinned before moving to the kitchen.

"Would you like some?" he offered as he disappeared around the corner.

"No, thank you. It is for you," I replied.

I settled myself down on one of the plush chairs before the fire, enjoying the warmth it provided. Rumil reappeared a few moments later, with a large piece of pie on a plate and spoon in hand. He settled down on the rug by my feet, resting his head against my thigh as he began to eat. I smiled, remembering all the times he had done this before.

I set to work, undoing the warrior braids at his temples and the long plait in the back and running my fingers through the silky silvery hair. Rumil moaned slightly as he ate and I couldn't decide if it was from the pie or the way I was stroking his hair. Unknowingly, I started humming a soft tune as we relaxed.

Eventually, Rumil set his plate aside and began running his hands under my skirt and over my bare calves.

"Will you sing for me, _pîn-aew_?" he asked quietly, moving onto his knees to face me. "I have missed the sound of your voice."

Leaning down, I softly kissed his lips, before settling back into my chair and resumed playing with his long hair.

"What song would you like to hear, _melethron_?" I asked after a long moment.

"Surprise me," he replied.

I thought for a moment, before picking a song that my mother used to sing for my father before they sailed. It always reminded me of them.

_Im iston le  
__Im pada ah le am elei  
__Im lston le  
__In glînn mîn lín hent milui a glînn  
__Mae, Im lston thand  
__Elei allaew pân ti thia  
__Ae Im lston le, im lston man le innas agor  
__Le innas meleth im si  
__In athrad le am elei_

The song slowly came to an end and Rumil hummed low in his throat, nuzzling his face into my belly. I tugged gently on his hair to get his attention. He looked up at me with soft-blue eyes that made me melt. He smiled, taking my hands and planting feather light kisses on my wrists.

Before I knew what was happening, he swept me up into his arms and with a few powerful strides, strode into his bed chamber. Depositing me on the bed, he stepped back, pulling his tunic over his head. I leaned back against the pillows taking in his trim form. Thickly corded muscles covered in flawless luminescent skin from hundreds of years of weapons training.

He laid down beside me, pulling me into his arms, his hands going to the lacings at the back of my dress. I peppered his face with light kisses, combing my fingers into his hair once more.

He attached his lips to my neck, licking, sucking and gently biting as he travelled down, pushing my gown from my shoulders. Soon, I was divested of my gown.

Rumil smiled as he noticed my chemise. "This looks familiar," he murmured, trailing his large hands down the entire length of my body, causing me to shiver.

"It should," I gasp, as his fingers circled around my nipples. "You did gift it to me."

"So, I did. _Le albain_."

Our mouths met in a passionate kisses that left my toes tingling. I ran my hands over his chest, his rock-hard abs, and around his shoulders, holding his body close to mine, enjoying the feel of his skin against mine.

We past much of the night this way – intertwined in each other's arms, sharing ardent kisses, soft caresses and whispered words of affection. I fell asleep that night, tucked safely into his arms and my head upon his shoulder.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

_The next morning… _

I woke early the next morning, just as the sun was beginning to peak through the leaves. I glanced over at Rumil who still lay sleeping beside me. He was beautiful in the early morning light, his skin seeming to shine like a pearl.

Turning my head, I kissed his bare shoulder, before carefully slipping out of bed. I found my dress thrown over the chest at the foot of the bed. I quickly pulled it on and went about tying the laces. I crouched down to the floor, looking for my shoes. I didn't get far, before a pair of strong arms hurled me up and back onto the bed.

Rumil grinned devilishly as he kissed me.

"Where do you think you are off to so early, _melethril_?" he inquired, licking the point of one ear.

I shuddered. "I need to go back to my talan to change before I have to go to work."

"I know I cannot keep you from your duty, but I don't want to let you go," he whispered so quietly that my elven ears almost didn't pick it up.

I pecked his cheek softly. "I will come back soon, _melethron_. I promise. My brother doesn't return from the borders for another month."

"Tonight?" he asked hopefully, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"We will see."

It took me another fifteen minutes before I could finally convince him to let me go.

After finding my shoes, I slipped out of the bed chamber, heading straight to where my cloak hung beside the main entrance. I made it that far and pulled on my cloak, just as I was about to open the door, I felt a presence behind me.

"Forgetting something?" asked a teasing voice.

I whipped around to find Orophin leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, my basket dangling from his fingers. My mind went completely blank. I was busted and now I didn't know what to do.

"_Maeraur_, Lindariel." He smirked as he neared me with the basket.

I was tempted to turn on my heel and flee, but I knew that would not look well of me as if I was guilty for doing something bad. Rumil and I had done nothing wrong.

"_Maeraur_," I managed to squeak out. "I was just leaving."

"Yes, I can see that. However, it raises the question of when you arrived." He raised an eye brow.

I could see the mirth dancing in his eye, trying not to spill over the cold surface he put forth. So, he wasn't angry, just teasing. But that didn't help me much.

"Let her be, _hanar_," Rumil injected as he exited his bedchamber.

He went over to Orophin, plucked the basket from his fingers and delivered it to me. I took it gratefully, staring up at him with wide eyes, wondering how we were going to get ourselves out of this situation.

Rumil kissed my cheek, before nudging me towards the door.

"I will speak to him," he whispered quietly to me. "Do not fear, I will not have him think negatively of you."

"_Hannon le._"

Before another word could be said, I all but dashed out of the door and down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom, I leaned heavily against the mighty tree. I breathed in the fresh morning air, trying to calm my shattered nerves.

If this was how I started the day, Eru only knows how the rest of it would go!

_To be continued…_

Translations:

_Melethril_ – Lover (female)  
_pîn-aew_ – little bird  
_melethron_ – lover (male)

_Im Iston le _(I know you)  
_Im pada ah le am elei _(I walked with you once upon a dream)  
_Im lston le _(I know you)  
_In glînn mîn lín hent milui a glînn _(The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam)  
_Mae, Im lston thand _(Yes, I know it's true)  
_Elei allaew pân ti thia _(That visions are seldom all they seem)  
_Ae Im lston le, im lston man le innas agor _(But if I know you, I know what you'll do)  
_Le innas meleth im si _(You'll love me at once)  
_In athrad le am elei _(The way you did once upon a dream)  
Once Upon a Dream, from Disney's Sleeping Beauty

_Le albain_ – you are beautiful  
_Maeraur_ – Good morning  
_Hanar _– brother  
_Hannon le_ – thank you


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Hello? *poke poke* Is anyone reading out there? If you are please leave a comment or two, just so I know that you are out there. Please? Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

_Special thanks to Miss Rae, my master of plottage! _

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Chapter Three**

_Lindariel's POV_

_Two weeks later…_

Arwen was right; I was lonely, even if I had never noticed it myself before. I tried to keep myself busy all day to give the illusion that I wasn't bored. However being bored and being lonely weren't synonymous. Aside from Galeon I had no other family and at present, Arwen and Rumil were my only friends. Granted I was still acquainted with several other _elleths_ from my years in the laundry, but it had been so long since I last saw any of them.

I paced restlessly around my talan, wondering what I was going to do with myself that day. Arwen had gone riding with her brothers – two cheery and mischievous elves who tended to get everyone, but themselves into trouble. I mean, seriously, how could I ever manage to slip a frog into Lord Celeborn's soup at dinner, especially when I wasn't there. Knowing his grandsons antics, I didn't have to face his wrath.

I flopped down on my bed, gazing up at the ceiling. Rumil had gone back to the western borders about a week ago, and Haldir and Orophin followed soon after, but going east. Rumors flooded the city with whispers of Orcs permeating our borders. I had dismissed the talk as nothing more than gossip, to keep idle minds busy. I had faith in our wardens to keep our borders well-protected.

A never ending list of things for me to do ran through my head, but none of them were particularly appealing. I had already cleaned the talan top to bottom that morning that the floors were clean enough to eat off of. I had done my own laundry down by the river and now were hung out to dry. I had also re-organized Arwen's entire chamber the day before, dusting and sweeping everything.

I could cook, I told myself since that always seemed to bring me joy. But since I was cooking for no one but myself, the last thing I needed was to grow fat and get hips like a human.

Finally making up my mind, I pushed myself out of bed and went into Galeon's room. I surveyed the numerous bookcases he had, trying to find something to read. Taking down a book of tales and myth, I went back to the kitchen. I stashed fixed myself a light lunch and put that and my book in a basket. After quickly grabbing a sheet from the linen closet, I made my way to a small stream on the outskirts of the city. If anything was going to clear my mind and make me less lonely, it was going to be the beauty of the Golden Wood.

I laid my blanket down in the grass on the banks of the stream. I sat down upon it, pulled off my shoes, and dipped my toes in the cool clear waters. I breathed deeply of the warm, fragrant summer air. Pulling my book from the basket, I began to read.

I couldn't say how much time had passed, when I heard the steps of horses approaching. I sighed heavily, it seems like someone had decided to crash my party of one.

"Lindy!" Arwen shouted from atop her horse, before quickly dismounting and rushing over to me.

She pulled me into a tight hug, which left me slightly startled. I hugged her back.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" I asked carefully.

"Now that you are here, I am wonderful!" she exclaimed as she hid behind me, glaring over her shoulder.

I caught sight of the twins riding into the clearing as well, sitting proudly atop their steeds. Their handsome faces were identical, with midnight hair and steely grey eyes, which danced with mirth. So, this was Elladan and Elrohir, though which was which hard to tell.

One of them swung down from his horse and smiled brightly.

"Fair maiden, it seems we have lost our little sister. You wouldn't know where she had escaped to, would you?" he asked gallantly, as he held a finger up to his lips.

Arwen giggled behind me, so I stood up straightened and squared my shoulders.

"I believe not, my lord." I winked.

He turned to his brother, who was tying the horses to a pair of nearby trees.

"It seems we really have lost her this time, _gwanur_," the first one sighed.

"_Adar_ is not going to be all that pleased with us," remarked the other.

The first laughed. "When is _adar_ ever pleased with us?"

Arwen giggled again and whispered ever so quietly for me to hear, "Never."

"What is that sound I hear?" the second remarked.

"What did you hear?" asked the first.

"A little sound."

I watched the exchange between the two, trying so hard not to burst out laughing. Arwen gripped my skirt tighter.

The first slipped around me quickly, seizing Arwen around the waist and spinning her around.

"Put me down, Elladan!" she shouted as she fought to get away from him.

Well, at least now I knew which brother was which and tried to commit it to memory. I couldn't help smile as I watched the three sibling sock-fighting with each other, poking and teasing. My heart ached in my chest; it made me miss my brother. I shook my head at the thought. Arwen had not seen the twins in nearly twenty years and Galeon had only been gone for three months.

Arwen finally managed to break away from them again, and rushed towards me once more.

"Save me, Lindy!"

I placed my hands firmly on my hips giving both brothers the best stern expression I could when all I wanted to do was laugh at all the antics. However, I wasn't taken all that serious as Elrohir swept an arm around my waist and physically moved me as if I weighed nearly nothing. I squeaked indignantly when he set me back on my feet.

I reached out and grabbed Arwen's hand as she shot passed me again.

"Come, my lady," I whispered as I tugged her with me.

We quickly scrambled up into a tree, trying to hide among the leaves. It was an entirely fruitless endeavor since Elladan and Elrohir saw where we had disappeared and were soon scaling the tree. With a chuckle, they sat beside us on a low hanging branch.

Elrohir settled back against the truck, propping up a feet, while Elladan sat beside Arwen with his arm casually draped around her shoulders. My feet dangled over the side and I kicked them back and forth slowly.

"I never thought that this day would end like this." I smiled to myself, tucking a loose strand of hair behind a pointed ear.

"Like what?" inquired Elladan as he peered over Arwen's head.

I couldn't stop the giggle the bubbled up inside of me. "Like this, my lord. Up a tree with the three children of the famed Lord Elrond."

Elrohir chuckled, "Famed is he? He would be pleased to know it."

I blushed slightly. "I am sure he doesn't need to know about the ranting of a little old me."

"Oh, it would make Glorfindel insanely jealous that is for sure," Arwen quipped.

My jaw dropped. "Glorfindel? The Lord Glorfindel? The renowned Balrog-slayer?"

This was far more than my head could get around.

"So _adar_ is famed, and our old tutor is renowned." Elladan shook his head, the dark strands of his hair falling about his shoulders.

"_Gwanur_, do you remember that pranked we played not a century ago?" Elrohir asked as he leaned forward slightly.

It was then that I was privy to an enlightened telling of when the twins decided it was a good idea to dump water and feathers their tutor. Apparently, Balrogs Glorfindel could handle, but not two unruly young elves who still acted like elflings.

We spent the next hour or two sitting up in the mighty Mallorn tree, the twins recounting many mischiefs they had taken part in. My sides hurt from laughing so hard and brought tears to my eyes.

"Please, stop, my lord! I cannot take any more of this," I gasped.

Somewhere in the distance a loud bell tolled and all four of us stiffened significantly. Something had happened, something bad had happened. That bell only rang out when there was an emergency and the Lord and Lady thought it best that everyone was within the safe confines of the city.

We dropped out of the tree landing lightly on our feet. I glanced over at Arwen who had paled slightly. I grasped her hand tightly in mine.

"What do you supposed happened?" she whispered as Elladan brought their three horses.

"Let us not delay in finding out," Elrohir commented, holding his hand towards me.

I looked at it for a moment, before grasping it firmly. He pulled me up onto the saddle in front of him, wrapping a protective arm around my waist. It would not be wise for me to fall off the horse.

We hurried back to the city, to find many elves scurrying around. The Lord and Lady were just descending the steps of their talan when we entered the courtyard. Elrohir helped me from the horse and Arwen was immediately at my side, her hand nearly crushing mine. She all but dragged me behind her as she approached her grandparents. The twins are rushed off elsewhere, joining a gathering of wardens.

"_Daernaneth, daeradar,_ what has happened that the bell was tolled?" Arwen asked anxiously.

Galadriel lightly patted her granddaughter's cheek before looking at me. I felt her brush my mind as if searching for something. I bowed my head slightly before her.

"Lindariel, please take Arwen back to her room and I trust both of you to remain there until either Lord Celeborn or myself comes to fetch you. Do you understand?" Her voice normally light carried a heavier tone.

I curtsied to her. "Yes, my lady."

Arwen and I numbly took to the steps just as the pounding of horse hooves drew near.

I whipped around to find Haldir, covered in dirt, sweat and blood, climbing down from his horse with another elf wrapped firmly in his arms. Two large black arrows protruded from his back, he was pale and gasping for breath as blood oozed from the wounds. It was then his hair shifted and fell away from his face.

My heart stopped and I shrieked as I recognized that face.

"Galeon!" I wretched my hands away from Arwen and rushed back down the steps, paying little heed to the looks I received from the Lord and Lady as well as others around me .

I ran to Haldir, paying little attention to him as I took my brother's face between my hands. I ran the pads of my thumb over his unmarried cheeks.

He gazed up at me, smiled weakly. "Little sister," was all he managed to wheeze out before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

_To be continued… _

**_Please review! Thanks! _**

Translations:  
_Elleth_- elf (female)  
_Gwanur_ – brother (twin)  
_Adar_ – father  
_Daernaneth – _grandmother  
_Daeradar_ – grandfather


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes: **Enter our hero! :) Let me know what you think! Please?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

_Special thanks to Miss Rae, my master of plottage! _

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Chapter Four**

_Haldir's POV_

Galeon sagged heavily in my arms as he lost consciousness. I peered at the top of the head of his little sister, who had begun to weep, her tiny hands still cupping his face. She pressed her forehead to his, whispering fervently that he come back to her.

He needed a healer immediately, but even I did not have the heart to shove her off. My eyes connected with Arwen as she scurried after her maid. She was followed by a healer and two of my wardens who carried a litter with them. She approached us carefully, placing her hands on Lindariel's shoulders.

"Come, _mellon nin_," Arwen whispered to her as she tried to pull her away. "The healer is here and needs to his task."

Lindariel nodded slowly, turning into Arwen's open arms. She looked up at me, crystal tears streaming down her cheeks. I could feel her eyes burning into my back as I laid Galeon face down on the litter. The healer knelt down by his side, pressing a hand to his head, the other gently touching around the still oozing wounds.

He turned to me then. "He lives yet. How long ago did this occur?"

"At least three hours past. I departed to get him here as soon as I could." I replied quietly.

The healer nodded before ushering the wardens to lift him and take him back to the healing talan.

As soon as he was out of sight, I felt two small fists pounding into my back. Whipping around, I found the little _elleth_ with balled up fists taking her grief out on me. Apparently, she had broken away from her keeper. I grabbed her wrists, holding her firmly against my chest.

When she realized she couldn't pull her hands from my tight grip, she gazed up at me, her eyes wet and her lower lip trembling.

"You were supposed to protect him! He trusted you… I trusted you," she whispered thickly through her tears. "I hate you."

When she pulled away this time, I let her go. Arwen wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and led her away. I heaved a heavy sigh. After everything I had been through that day, now I had an _elleth's_ scorn. If only she knew what had happened, what her brother did to garnish himself such a dark fate.

Sighing heavily, I approached Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, who were waiting for me upon the stairs. I touched my hand to my heart and bowed my head slightly.

"You are to be commended, Marchwarden, for returning as quickly as you did," Lord Celeborn began.

"I could not allow him to fall, my lord."

Lady Galadriel smiled weakly at me as I felt her brush my mind. She nodded slowly, satisfied at what she had seen.

"Go, Haldir, bathe and have something to eat. Once you are rested, we expect a full report," Galadriel said before taking the arm of her lord and ascending the steps.

Once I saw my horse was safely housed in the stables and several reinforcements had been sent to the border, I grabbed my travel bag and trekked to my talan.

Pushing the door open, I was happy to be home. Even though I never spent much time there since most of my time was spent on the borders, it was nice having a place to call my own.

Dropping my bag by the door, I then pulled my outer tunic sodden with blood and grim off and then my inner shirt. I used it to rub the back of my neck as I moved into my private washroom. I was one of the few elves of Lorien to be lucky enough to have a bath that filled itself. Turning the nob on the wall, the tub began to fill. I quickly stripped out of the rest of my dirty clothes and dropped them into a basket beside the door.

I slid into the warm fragrant water, allowing it to wash away the grim of the day and the stress that companied it. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head against the side of the tub. I tried to clear my mind, but I couldn't get those molten silver eyes out of my head.

Lindariel always perplexed me. She was nothing like her loud, boisterous brother, but rather was quiet, reserved and almost shy. I had been trying for the last hundred years or so to break through her walls. Granted, I teased her mercilessly at almost every chance I got. But after this afternoon, I couldn't imagine her hating me. She didn't really mean it. Or did she?

Groaning, I made quick work of scrubbing every inch of skin and washing the heavy length of silver hair. Once I was though, I got out of my bath, no longer finding it as relaxing as I had hoped.

Dressing quickly, I moved into my little kitchen, trying to scrape up something to eat. Much to my dismay, I realized it had been too long since last I had been home and my shelves were all but bare. However, I did manage to find a wayward potato and a small piece of cheese. Neither of which was particularly appealing. So, I went over to my travel bag, pulled out a leftover piece of lembas.

I nibbled on the bread as I made my way to the royal talan. I seriously hoped there would be no more bad news once I arrived.

Once I had arrived, I was shown into the Lady's private garden. Greeting the Lord and Lady respectfully, I took the seat that was offered to me. Following customary pleasantries, I was asked to give a full report of what happened that found Galeon is such a grievous state.

I taking a deep breath, I began my tale. "Not two days ago, one of our scouts brought word of large Orc activities just to the east. They had not encroached on our lands, but were too close to our borders for it to be comfortable. I assembled a small party of ten wardens, led by myself and Galeon. If Orcs were that close, I needed to survey the situation myself otherwise, I would have trusted Galeon to go on his own…"

My brothers were like my right and left hands, which made Galeon like a third hand and a truly worthy comrade-in-arms. Over the decades that he had served under me, I came to appreciate his battle skills as well as his leadership skills. I took him under my wing, knowing that he would only improve with time.

"By the time we arrived where the reports said the Orcs had made camp it had emptied out. Perplexed by this incident, but hoping they had moved away, we turned back to camp," I paused taking a deep breath. "We kept to the trees and about halfway back we ran into the pack of Orcs. They were at least forty of them and were far too close to our encampment than any of us would have liked.

"I had made the decision from the beginning to allow Galeon to lead this expedition, so I could see his skills first hand. So, I deferred to his judgment on the matter and I was not going to demean his decisions. He choose to send two wardens on ahead to get reinforcements, while the rest of us would ambush the Orcs. Normally, four to one are not favorable odds, but we had the element of surprise…"

I continued my tale, recounting how we were outnumbered in the beginning and slowly losing the advantage. However, it was after one extremely hasty move on Galeon's part that turned the tide in our favor just as the reinforcements were arriving.

"The Orcs were eliminated and everyone, with the exception of Galeon, walked away with nothing more than scrapes and bruises. I have left Orophin in charge during my absence," I concluded my story.

Celeborn and Galadriel both appeared deep in thought as they took in what I had told them. Celeborn stood from his place on the bench and stepped behind his wife, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"While Galeon's condition is grave and his actions reckless, it greatly comforts my heart to know that all the others made it out unscathed," Celeborn spoke sensibly.

"Is there any word how he will fair?" I asked after a long pause.

Galadriel stole a glance over her shoulder before fixing me with a pointed look.

"The healers have managed to extract the arrows without too much trouble. However, the extent of the damage done has yet to be fully assessed. While his own actions have landed him such a position, Marchwarden, I hold you fully responsible for them. As his superior, you should have known better than to lead your men into such a precarious situation. While, I do not completely condone Galeon's actions for he has saved us much for bloodshed."

I kept my expression completely placid, but couldn't stop from flinching inside. Being rebuffed by the Lady of Light is not something one wants to endure.

"I understand, my lady. Impulsive he may be, but he has a good head on his shoulders and has earned the respect of his fellow wardens, including myself. There is a request I would like to make, my lady, my lord," I replied carefully.

"Speak freely, Haldir," Celeborn commented.

We spoke for several long minutes after I had made my request. Both the Lord and Lady agreed with me, though they had their own reservations. I put both of their minds to peace and they eventually accepted. I thanked them both gratefully, before taking my leave. I wanted to check on Galeon myself and hopefully speak to one of the healers.

Slipping of the garden, I made my way to the healing talan nearby. Night had fallen in Lorien and the stars were just starting to peak through the leaves. I inhaled the cool night air as I walked, allowing it to help prepare me for what was to come. I had seen elves hurt, maimed and killed in battle, but something about this situation was different.

I was directed to Galeon's room by one of the healers. Gently pushing the door open, I found my quarry lying on his stomach on the bed, the blanket pulled to his waist, and large bandages covering his back. His face was turned away from me and there was no mistaking the strawberry-blonde head by his side.

Lindariel sat in a chair next to the bed, clutching one of his hands and idly running her fingers through his hair. She hummed a soft tune, words popping in here and there. I had heard her sing once or twice before since she never sang in public. Her voice was sweet and crystal clear.

I hated to interrupt her, but I thought it best that I make my presence known. She would not take it kindly if she thought I was snooping.

"_Maeraudial, pîn-tuiw_," I greeted her softly.

She snapped her head up and glared at me, even if her nose and eyes were still pink from crying.

"If you are here to mock my pain, Marchwarden, you are free to leave," she snapped.

"I am here to visit my lieutenant and see who he fairs."

Her dainty little forehead wrinkled at my words. I couldn't stop the slow smile that spread across my lips. I pulled a chair over to the other side of the bed from her.

"Lieutenant?"

"I have spoken with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, they have agreed with this promotion."

"How can you promote him while he is on the brink of the Halls of Mandos?"

I reached over the prone body between us and grabbed her hand.

"Lindariel," I whispered her name, enjoying the sound as it rolled off my tongue. She seemed taken aback since I very rarely if ever spoke her name. "Your brother is a hero. He jumped in front of me and pushed me away just as an Orc was going to strike. If it were not for him, I am sure our places would be switched."

She gaze down at his calm face, his eyes closed in a healing sleep and continued to run her fingers through his hair. A small smile graced her lips.

"He did never think of his welfare. Now, all I can do is pray to the Valar that he pulls through."

"What did the healers say?"

She exhaled heavily, tears glistening in her eyes again.

"One of the arrows narrowly his spine, the other embedded itself deeper than they had originally thought," she started, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "However, they were able to get them out without causing too much more damage. But the arrows were poisoned."

My fingers tightened around hers, which were ice cold. I moved from my chair to knee beside her.

"Did they administer an antidote?"

She nodded weakly, her tears running freely. My heart ached to see her like this, so small and sad. I wished there was something I could do to help her, because there was a part of me that felt responsible for the current situation.

"But they do not know if it will work. The poison on the arrows was not something they had ever seen before."

She buried her face in her hands, and I couldn't stop myself when I wrapped my hands around her tiny shoulders. Pulling her against my chest, I ran my hands over her back. She nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck. For the brief moment I had, I savored the contact, knowing that if she were in full possession of herself, she would rather punch me than hug me.

_To be continued…_

**Review Please! :) **

Translations  
_mellon nin_ – my friend  
_elleth_ – elf (female)  
_Maeraudial, pîn-tuiw_ – Good evening, little sprout


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes: **Sorry I took so long to update, I was away these last two weeks. But here is a new chapter! I know its a little short, but I wanted to get it up ASAP. Let me know what you think! Please?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

_Special thanks to Miss Rae, my master of plottage! _

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Chapter Five**

_Lindariel's POV_

I breathed in his uniquely woodsy and cinnamon scent as I tried to calm my frazzled nerves. There was a part of me that kept saying that the last thing I should be doing was hugging Haldir. Just because he was being nice for once instead of annoying doesn't mean that I had to like him. Besides, I liked his brother better.

Somehow holding Haldir reminded me of Rumil and how much I missed him. I wished he were here with me now, helping me get through this, because I knew I couldn't do it alone. Whenever I was going through I hard time I would turn to my brother, now I couldn't and the one other person I cared about was away. I was stuck with Haldir … and I would rather kiss an Orc.

He ran his hands softly over my back and he whispered in my ear, "He lives yet, do not grieve as though you have already lost him."

"But, he is always so full of life and it pains me to see him so lifeless and still."

Haldir pulled back slightly, seizing me by the shoulders as if he wanted to shake some sense into me.

"I will do everything in my power, no matter what it takes and he will live. I will not have his _feä_ lost to Mandos. We need to be strong for him." Though his voice was quiet there was a deep resounding passion.

I bit my quivering lower lip, trying so hard not to start crying again. I nodded my head slowly after a few moments.

"I will try," I replied slowly.

"Good girl." He lightly pressed his lips to my forehead and the skin seemed to burn from the touch.

When someone cleared their throat from the doorway, we jumped apart instantly. Haldir was on his feet, a hard scowl barely cracking his fine features as he glared at the intruders. Whipping around, the twins stood in the doorway, wearing identical cheeky grins. Behind them was Calanon, the chief healer.

The three of them had been holed up in Calanon's study for the last several hours discussing what could be done for Galeon. Having spent several decades tutoring under Lord Elrond, both Elladan and Elrohir were well versed in the healing arts. They felt as though they would be of some service, since they also spent much time dispensing of Orcs.

Elladan moved to stand beside me as Elrohir went to Calanon to the supply closet on the far side of the room. I gazed up at Elladan when he placed a gentle hand upon my shoulder. Haldir now stood on the other side of the bed again, leaning against the wall, watching us closely.

"With your permission," Elladan started gently, "my brother and I would like to examine him and see if there is anything we can do to help."

Reaching up, I squeezed his hand. "Thank you, my lord."

Elladan helped me to my feet and positioned me in a chair a little ways away. I could still see everything but I was no longer in the way. Haldir also moved once more to be beside me, since it appeared he had no experience in the matter either.

Elrohir brought over a tray of supplies and set it on the table beside the bed as Elladan began to remove the bandages covering Galeon's back. Carefully peeling back the layers of blood-soaked linen, they both swore harshly under their breath. The skin surrounding the two deep puncture wounds were a deep angry red. It was so swollen; the stitches that were put in place were straining and turning the red to purple from lack of circulation.

Without a word, Elrohir picked up a small pair of pointed shears. It took some effort, but eventually he got the tiny points under the strings and snipped. I couldn't help but notice Galeon's fingers twitched slightly upon the sheet as the second wound was cut open again. He moaned in his unconscious state when Elladan's finger's gently prodded around the inflamed skin.

Unexpectedly, one of the wounds split and a black oily fluid oozed from the opening. Within a blink of an eye, Galeon began to convulse uncontrollably; his entire body shaking and thrashing about.

It took the strength of the twins and Haldir to hold him down, so that he would not do anymore damage.

Bile burned in the back of my throat as my stomach churned at the sight. I would have rushed to his side if it were not for Calanon's firm hold on my upper arm. His face was firmly set and betrayed nothing, but there was a troubling look in his deep blue eyes that struck me to the core. My heart hammered in my chest; I thought it was going to burst forth. I wanted to cry all over again, but the tears were no longer there. It wasn't like I wasn't sad anymore, now I was more terrified than I had originally had thought I would be.

Once Galeon had calmed down, the twins shared an anxious look with one another and with Haldir. All three were warriors who had seen their fair share of battle injuries and even they were disturbed by this turn of events.

"Not even with _naneth_," Elrohir whispered hoarsely.

Elladan nodded in agreement. "This is unlike anything I have ever seen," he replied, casting a look at Haldir.

His face gave nothing away, but his eyes blazed. It was quiet clear from the fleeting look he sent me that he felt great guilt over Galeon's current position.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Haldir asked after a long moment.

Elladan sighed heavily, racking a hand through his hair. "It is difficult to say."

"Please?" I whispered frantically, as I finally managed to break away from Calanon and grasp onto Elrohir's sleeve. "Please!"

Elrohir placed a hand on top of mine. "There is not much we can do. This phenomenon is unknown to us."

"All we can do for now to make sure there is no pressure on the wounds, make him as comfortable as we can, and to keep him in a healing sleep," Elladan continued.

"So, what?" I finally snapped. There was something unnatural and devilish at work and no one seemed to truly notice. Well, maybe they did and I was reacting out of desperation for my brother. I simply would not accept this as a lost cause. "You will just allow him to lay there in agony until whatever is running through his blood finally kills him?"

The twins shared another secretive look as if only the two of them understood what they were saying to each other. Elladan finally nodded when they broke eye contact.

"If there is any chance that Galeon is to survive, we must get him to my father," Elrohir said cautiously.

Elrohir's pronouncement seemed to have sucked all the air out of the room and everyone stayed perfectly still.

"To Imladris?" I asked when I finally found my voice.

"It is a long and dangerous road, but only he may have some insight into the situation," Elladan explained.

"I will speak with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel," Haldir broke in. "If they agree, we shall leave at first light in two days."

The twins voiced their agreement as they rose from their places on the bed.

I cast one final look down at my brother, pushing the loose hair out of his face and behind a pointed ear. Determination bubbled up inside of me and I allowed it to overcome my senses.

"I am going with you." The words were clear and decisive, as if challenging any of them to contest me.

_To be continued…_

Translations:  
_Feä_ – spirit  
_Naneth_ – mother


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes: **Sorry it took me so long to update, but here is a new chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

_Special thanks to Miss Rae, my master of plottage! _

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Chapter Six**

Lindariel's POV

Two days had passed since they brought Galeon home to me on Mandos' doorstep. The Lord and Lady agreed his only chance at survival would be in the hands of Lord Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir tried to convince me there was no better healer in all of Middle-Earth and he would save my brother. It seemed their encouragement was for their own peace of mind as well as my own.

Haldir was not at all pleased when I insisted on accompanying them to Imladris. At first he had forbidden me to go all together. However, I talked to Arwen, who talked to the Lady, who talked to her Lord. In the end, it had it appear that Arwen wished to return home with her brothers and since I was now her companion, it only made sense for me to go with her.

The twins had chuckled discreetly under their breath when they heard this news, knowing it was my way of getting Haldir to agree to let me go.

Our company of ten left at first light. Since I was familiar with a horse, but not entirely comfortable riding one by myself for long distances, I was forced to ride with someone. Haldir made it quite clear I was not welcome upon his horse, not that I wanted to sit with him anyway. Elladan was gracious enough to offer me a ride.

In addition to Arwen, the twins, Haldir and myself we took a guard of four, which included Orophin. He was in charge of the cart which bore Galeon. Though I knew him little, it was a comfort to know a warden as strong as him was watching over my brother.

Orophin, however, kept winking at me. It was rather unsettling since he had caught me trying to leave his and Rumil's talen in the early hours of the morning. Rumil had assured me he has spoken to his elder brother about the incident, but I wasn't completely reassured.

We stopped as the sun was setting near the western fences. Sliding down from Elladan's horse, I immediately went over to Arwen to see if she was in need of anything. I had felt Haldir's eyes burning into my back the entire day and even know it did not cease. If he thought he could get away with it, he was going to have some serious words from me about the matter first.

Arwen and I helped set out all the bedrolls while some of the wardens went to retrieve firewood. Haldir stood with the twins off to one side, surveying our surroundings and setting up the nightly watch.

"Who goes there?" a voice called out, making me jump a mile high.

Haldir grinned as he turned in the direction of the voice. "I could ask you the same thing, brother."

The voice laughed and down from a tree dropped Rumil, landing daftly on his feet. "Have to keep you on your toes, Marchwarden."

The two brothers clap each other on the shoulder, before Haldir steered Rumil away from the general group. Rumil did manage to glance over his shoulder at me and smiled. If the Valar were kind, I would have a chance to see him tonight. I knew what I had to say to him, even if I dreaded the prospect.

I kept waiting for my chance to seek away, but even though the course of our evening meal, it appeared like it was going to be more difficult than I had originally thought.

After I finished eating, I excused myself, muttering something about going to check on Galeon. He lay peacefully on his stomach, his head turned to one side. I lightly brushed the hair from his face and checked his bandages for any more scenes of black ooze. Thankfully there were none for the time being.

Suddenly a head popped up from the side of the cart and Rumil smiled at me over the lip. Silently, he held his hand out to me. I accepted it and we slipped into the surrounding woods. Once we were out of earshot from the rest of the camp, Rumil pulled me into his arms. I clung to his shoulders as tears filled my eyes.

Rumil gently ran his hands up and down my back. "Forgive me," he murmured against my hair, kissing it softly.

I pulled back slightly, trying to smile through my tears. "For what, Rumil? It was not your arrows in his back."

"I should have been there for you. I know the pain that accompanies having a loved one brought home, cut down by Orcs." That pain was clear in his eyes.

I hugged him tighter. "You are here now."

He hummed low in his throat. "And if I could have it my way, I would never let you go. I wish you did not have to leave me, _melethril_."

"I must go with my brother," I whispered, pressing my lips to the hollow of his throat.

"I understand, but know I will be waiting here for your return to my arms."

My back stiffened slightly at his words.

"Do not wait for me," I said, stepping out of his embrace and keeping my gaze fixed on the ground.

He stepped closer, brushing his fingers across my cheek. "What are you saying?"

I couldn't even force myself to look at him, to see the devastation in his eyes. To see that pain would not give me the courage I needed to say what I needed to say.

"I care deeply for you, Rumil. I hope you know that, but we have made no promises to each other."

"What if I wanted to?"

"Please," I begged. "Do not make this more difficult than it needs to be."

"I simply don't understand. Last I saw you, we were so happy."

I bit my lower lip, trying to fight back the tears.

"In the time I have known you - you have made me so happy."

"Then what has changed? Please, Lindariel, tell me if I have done something to upset you?"

I shook my head. "You have been nothing but wonderful to me," I paused and took a deep breath. "I do not think I will set eyes on these woods again. If Galeon lives and he chooses to sail – to no doubt ease his spirit- I will go with him. If he dies, I will bare his remains to our parents in the Undying Lands."

"Then I shall come with you," Rumil responded ardently.

I finally forced myself to look at him and his expression tore my heart in two. However, I had to tell him the truth and not let him believe in something that wasn't there.

"No. You must stay here. Lorien will need you. You cannot abandon her in her hour of need," I pleaded, playing on his sense of duty.

He sighed resolutely, his shoulders sagging. "My head tells me what you speak is true, but my heart says otherwise. Promise me one thing, Lindariel."

I lightly reached out and touched his cheek. "What is it?"

Rumil returned the gesture. "Promise me this: if you choose to sail (whether Galeon lives or dies), you will allow me to see you one last time, to know you are well, to see if I could not persuade you to stay."

"I promise." I pressed one final kiss to his lips. "_Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín. __Namárië_."

Turning, I left him standing there in the forest. Once I returned to camp, I immediately crawled into my bedroll beside Arwen, burrowed into my pillow and wept.

A gentle hand touched my shoulder and I wiggled away from it.

"What is the matter, Lindy?" Arwen asked softly as she moved closer to me.

"Nothing," I managed to squeak out through my tears.

"Nothing would not have you cry so. Did you and Rumil quarrel?"

I quickly rolled over and stared at her. "Please, my lady, tell me no one else noticed our absence!"

She gently stroked my hair back. "No else noticed. The others were too wrapped in discussion. Now, will you tell me what happened? Did he hurt you?"

"I hurt him. I told him that we couldn't see each other anymore."

"Do you love him?" she whispered gently.

The question only made me cry harder. "I don't know. I don't know."

I cried myself to sleep with Arwen gently rubbing my back.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Translations:  
_Melethril – _lover (female)  
_Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín. _- May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.  
_Namárië_ – Farewell


	8. Chapter 7

_**Notes: **Yay for new chapters! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but here is a new chapter anyway! Please review!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius._

_Special thanks to Miss Rae, my master of plottage! _

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Chapter Seven**

_Haldir's POV... _

We were only a day out from Imladris when Galeon relapsed. It took three of us to restrain him as he thrashed and black fluid oozed from his wounds, soaking his bandages. Once he had calmed down again, Elrohir went to his side, placing a hand upon Galeon's forehead. He sent his brother an alarmed look, gesturing him over.

With a whispered word to Arwen, she steered Lindariel away from the gathering and sat upon a log some distance away. I had been watching her over the course of the journey and I was growing concerned for her. She didn't eat much, very rarely met the gaze of others, and when she would sing to her brother in the evenings her songs were sad.

As soon as the twins had reassessed Galeon's condition, Orophin and I consulted with them on what to do next.

"He has developed a fever, no doubt from infection. I will ride ahead and inform my father of our coming. Hopefully, with some warning they will be more prepared to receive him," Elrohir spoke fervently.

I nodded my assent. Even though I didn't want to lose Elrohir for the protection of our party, he would be able to convey the message to Lord Elrond better than any other.

Elladan clasped his brother on the shoulder. "Ride hard, brother, and we shall see you soon."

A few moments later, he was gone.

Since it was near dusk and we could not travel any further that day, we made camp. Elladan stayed close to Galeon's side the rest of the evening, watching over him to make sure he didn't have another attack.

Arwen coxed Lindariel to eat a little of the soup that was prepared. She stared down into the bowl, which shook in her little hands. Taking my bowl of food, I sat on the ground on the other side of Arwen.

"Without any further delays, we should reach Imladris by midday tomorrow," I said casually, dipping a chunk of bread into the soup.

Lindariel set her bowl down upon the log and rose to her feet, but kept her gaze down on them.

"My lady, if you are not in need of any further assistance, I would like to retire for the night," she requested quietly.

Arwen frowned, looking into the almost full bowl beside her.

"Are you sure you do not wish to eat more?" Arwen asked gently.

Lindariel shook her head. "No, my lady."

"Alright, Lindy. Sleep well. I will be along shortly."

"Thank you, my lady."

We watched her as she shuffled off to her bed roll and lay down.

"I am worried about her, Haldir," Arwen said after a long pause.

"As am I," I replied, leaning back against the log and staring up at the stars.

Arwen fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "If Galeon were to die, I fear she will feel she has no more reason to live. I do not think the friendship we share would be enough to keep her here."

My brows furrowed together as I regarded her words. "Has she no one else to turn to? No other family? Friends? A lover perhaps?"

Somehow the thought of her having a lover made my chest constrict painfully. What in the name of the Valar was that feeling?

"There is no one else." Her voice was tinged with sadness. "Aside from Galeon, she has no other relations. Her parents sailed nearly a hundred years ago, both of whom were only children. She has been my constant companion for nearly twenty years, forsaking all other friendships. However, there was one other, she would take comfort in."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"It does not matter now. Before we departed the Golden Wood, she bade him farewell and I do not think their separation did her any good either."

_Him?_ Why did that surprise me as much as it did?

"Why did they part if it affected her so?"

Arwen frowned, picking at her nails. "I have my suspicious that she feels she will never return to Lorien and as much as she may have cared about him, I do not think she would hold him to their relationship."

While it eased my mind that she had had someone, I was still severely concerned for her wellbeing. Thankfully, we would arrive in Imladris the next day and maybe there she would find some peace. If nothing else, I was going to make her eat. She was growing thin and pale.

After a few more minutes, Arwen excused herself to her bed, lying down beside Lindariel. I watched her as she pulled the blanket up higher on the little she-elf.

After checking the rotation for the nightly watches, I found my own bed. I continued to stare up at the stars for a long while, my mind not able to leave her.

Even though I had made it my purpose to torment her for the last several decades, it was interesting now to see her this way. It brought on an odd sensation in my chest. Part of me wanted to go and be the one to comfort her, to tell her that her brother would be alright. But, I didn't think she would accept my attentions and I knew that my unyielding refusal to let her accompany us would play a big part of that.

If I held any favor with the Valar they would give me the chance to make it up to her. To allow her to see that I was capable of compassion.

_Lindariel's POV... _

I slept very little that night. I was too worried about this sudden change in Galeon. We will have many miles to go before we arrived and it couldn't come soon enough.

As soon was the sun started to peek over the horizon, everyone was up and starting to break down camp.

I crept over to Galeon's wagon. Greeting Elladan politely I settled down beside him, watching my brother.

"How is he?" I asked softly, sweeping the sweaty hair from his forehead.

"His rest of fitful," Elladan replied heavily. "I have tried to lower his fever, but it will not break."

I chewed on my lower lip. "Do you think that whatever was on the arrows has caused an infection?"

"It is hard to say if it is infection or a delayed poison. I have seen something like that before, but I cannot be certain that is the case here."

I lightly rested my hand upon his and gave it a light squeeze.

"Thank you, my lord, for everything you have done for him."

Elladan smiled softly. "It is the least I could do."

"And how is our patient this morning?" Haldir asked as he approached the wagon.

"As well as he can be," Elladan said.

Haldir frowned when he spotted me.

"May I have a word, Lindariel?" Haldir asked.

I sighed heavily and with a hand from Elladan, eased off the wagon.

"Yes, Marchwarden."

"Walk with me," he said, turning and marching away from the group.

Picking up my skirts I followed after him. I walked by his side for several long moments as he put more distance between us and everyone else. Grazing out of the corner of my eye I studied his profile. He kept his face neutral but I could he was thinking something.

The light morning breeze blew his pale blonde hair from his broad shoulders. As annoying as I found Haldir, even I couldn't help but admit he was attractive. How he hadn't managed to find someone to share his life was beyond me. I guess his duty prevented him from having excessive amounts of personal time.

Haldir sat down upon a fallen log and motioned for me to join him. I shook my head.

"What do you want, Marchwarden?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. "You said you wanted a word."

"I did," Haldir responded, placing his forearms on his knees and looked at me with those piercing blue eyes.

"Well?"

"Arwen and I discussed your condition last night and I wanted to get your perspective."

"My… condition?" I stuttered out, staring at him.

"You do not eat. Do not look so shocked, we have both noticed it. What purpose does starving yourself serve?"

"It is none of your concern," I shot back as I glared at him.

"You demanded to be brought on this expedition and I will not be held responsible if you were to become ill because of it."

"I am fine, Marchwarden."

Haldir surged to his feet and stood almost toe-to-toe with me. I could feel his breath against my cheek. I wanted to pull away to put some distance between us, but I wouldn't step down. This was really something I didn't feel he needed to get involved in.

"When you are going to stop lying to me and to yourself?" he asked gently, his hands coming up to rest on my shoulders. I tensed up immediately.

"Get your hands off of me," I hissed through my teeth.

"I know what you are going through is difficult, believe me I have been in your place, but you have to be strong for him. Galeon would not want you to be like this."

When I tried to pull away, Haldir's fingers closed around my forearms preventing me from moving.

"How do you know what he would want? He is my brother!" I shouted and fought harder to get away from him.

Haldir shook me slightly to get me to stop struggling.

"That he may be, but I have spent more time with him in recent years than you have. He has always spoken so highly of you and he loves you dearly, but he doesn't want this for you. He wants you to be happy and healthy. What do you think he will say when he wakes up and sees you half the she-elf you were?"

I stopped struggling and my lower lip quivered as Haldir's words slowly sank in. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I knew he was right. I had to be strong for my brother to be able to help him if… when he was well again.

I buried my face in my hands as tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

"I know," I whispered. "I just feel so helpless, that there is nothing I can do to ease his suffering."

I didn't resist when Haldir wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly against his broad chest. I reluctantly enjoyed his warmth and the feeling of security that his arms provided.

"There is very little that any of us can do," Haldir murmured against my hair.

I tilted my head back to look into his eyes, to see if he felt that there was no hope. But what I saw there both surprised and shocked me. His eyes held a strong conviction that no matter what happened he would do everything in his power to save Galeon. He also looked upon me with such tenderness that it made my chest ache.

It was that look which reminded me so much of Rumil. Part of me wished that I had not let him go, even if my mind told me it was for the best. But standing here with his brother, who looked so much like him, it was difficult for me to bear. The feel of his arms, the look in his eyes, my own clouded vision and the slow dizziness that was slowly overcoming me from lack of food, almost forced me to believe it was him.

"Forgive me," I whispered and without so much as a second thought, rose up on my toes and crushed my mouth against his.

_Haldir's POV…_

I was completely shell-shocked. I couldn't believe that she was kissing me or worse that I was responding to the soft press of her lips. Raising a hand, I cupped the back of her head, savoring her sweet taste.

Eventually she pulled back and rested her forehead against my shoulder. I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt.

"Forgive me," she whispered again, though for what I couldn't even fathom a guess. "I never should have left you."

Ah! There it was. Somehow she was confusing me with her former lover. Since I didn't know who he was, it was hard for me to guess how she could have confused us. And yet there was a sharp pain in my chest because she didn't recognize me as me.

Soon her breath became shallower and I caught her as she sagged heavily against me. Looking down into her peaceful face, I noticed she had fallen asleep. I easily shifted my arms around her and lifting her off her feet, cradled her against my chest. I carried her back to camp and laid her down on her bedroll, which had not yet been put away.

I watched her pale face for a moment before I rose in search of Arwen. There were questions that now demanded answers.

However, I never managed to get over to her by the time one of the scouts ran up to me. He informed me that he had spotted riders baring the emblem of Imladris. For the moment, I forced myself to push Lindariel from my mind as I mounted my horse and rode out to meet the other elves.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
